Destiny's Call
by Katanagirl16
Summary: Love, fluff, angst, all that jazz. Set after Breaking Dawn. Nessie/Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Twilight and all related characters don't belong to me. (pity . . .)

A/N: I got this idea after reading Breaking Dawn.

A/N: Italics are from Nessie's Diary.

Destiny's Call

000000000

_Dear Diary, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but everybody calls me Nessie. I guess I should tell you about myself. Well, for a start I am technically eight years old, however, my development is that of an eighteen year old. You see I am a vampire-human hybrid, my mother conceived me while still human, she would have died giving birth to me had not my father injected her with his own venom. I love my parents so much, their names are Edward and Bella._

_Here is a list of my family: Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. They are my vampire family._

_My human family: Grandpa Charlie, Billy, Sue and Seth._

_And Diary, the last person in my family, Jacob Black. But, just because I list him last, doesn't mean that's where I rank him. You see Diary, Jake is a were-wolf, and when I was just a baby, right after I was born in fact he imprinted on me. All my life he's been just like an older brother, but now I'm starting to realize, maybe I want him to be something more. He's been gone for a few days on wolf business and I miss him so much it hurts._

00000000000

I run through the forest, Aunt Alice had a vision that Jake is coming and I race to meet him. I breathe in deeply, sifting through the scents the gentle spring breeze sent to me. I smell elk, honeysuckle, and - there I smell him. His warm, wonderful, scent clogs my nostrils and I breathe deep. Then my eyes focus on a tawny blur headed straight towards me, Jake's still in wolf form. I reach a clearing at the same time he does.

Then we're a tangle of girl and wolf, my hands tangle in his shaggy fur as I hug him tightly. After our first euphoria is over I realize I'm laying on my back in the soft new grass, Jake stands four-square over me his nose in my hair, taking in my scent.

I put my hand on his head, between his big ears. I send him images, myself watching for him, waiting for him to come home, Alice telling me he's coming, the sight of him running toward me.

Jake pulls back to look in my eyes, he smiles a doggy grin and rubs his cheek on my face. I relish the feeling, loving his touch.

"Jake do you want the clothes I brought for you?" I ask him happily. He licks my cheek and trots over to the bag I dropped when I saw him. He trots off to change, to bad he won't let me watch I sigh happily.

I jump to my feet, waiting. I hear him coming, on two feet now. There he is, his long hair a mess, I run to him, I leap and he catches me.

His warm arms encircle me, I breathe deep, getting every part of him I can.

"Miss me , Nessie?" He asks already knowing the answer "Less than you missed me." I teased. It's the truth, it hurts him to be away from me for extended periods of time.

I bury my hands in the hair he keeps long because that's how I like it. Urgh, it's so hard at times like this, because right now I want him, bad. And not in a big brother and little sister way. I want him like a mate. I only wish he felt the same way about me.

00000000000

A/N: so lemme know if you like, I might continue, might not, depends what kind of response I get. So REVIEW and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Twilight ain't mine!

000000000

_Dear Diary, what am I going to do? I don't think I can keep going like this. How can I pretend like I don't love Jake? Well, of course I love Jake, but I mean LOVE, love. This afternoon in the clearing, I could barely control myself. I wanted to fall and pull Jake down on top of me. How can I keep acting like my feelings haven't changed?_

000000000

"Auugh," I yawn "I'm going to bed." I walk over to Mom and kiss her cheek "Night, Mom!" I say brightly "Night, Daddy!" I hug my father. "Night everybody!" I call as I go to my room in our cottage. (c'mon they're vampires I know they hear me)

As soon as I shut my door, my smile fades. I sigh, I really don't know if I can keep going like this. I fall asleep slowly, thinking of Jake, my Jake.

00dream00

It's the scene from the clearing this afternoon, but with a twist. After Jake changes, I jump into his arms. He places his palms on my cheeks, his warm mouth caresses mine, and his left hand moves to cradle my head.

His lips move to my cheeks then trail a line of kisses to my neck. Ohhh, his mouth is hot and needy, and I pull it back to my own, I kiss him hard, and he responds by moving his right hand to the small of my back, pressing me firmly against him.

He steps forward slightly, so that he is pushing against me with his hips. I moan into his mouth and he captures my tongue with his teeth, lightly nipping it.

I bury my hands in his hair relishing the soft, silky, yet somehow rough, and untamed texture.

His hand moves to unbutton my shirt -

00end of dream00

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP."

"What?" I say quietly, urgh, incoming text-message on my cell.

I flip it open 'RULO' Jake code for 'are you logged on' Yeah, he wants to talk NOW, right after I have a dream featuring him, guy **must** be attuned to me.

Aw, well, I'm awake now anyway. I open my laptop and login.

**HybridGirl has logged in.**

Sethyypoo: Hi, Ness, how are ya?

HybridGirl: I'm okay, how about you?

Sethyypoo: Not too good actually.

HybridGirl: Really, why is that??

Sethyypoo: Yeah, it seems that** someone** changed my login name.

HybridGirl: Really, I wonder who would do that??

Sethyypoo: I have my suspicions.

**Sethyypoo has logged out.**

**WolfMan has logged in.**

WolfMan: Ness?

HybridGirl: Yeah??

WolfMan: Did I wake you up?

HybridGirl: Yeah, but thats okay I was having a bad dream.

WolfMan: What about?

HybridGirl: Uh, nothing.

WolfMan: Really?

HybridGirl: Yes, it's nothing, I've been having them alot lately.

WolfMan: Why didn't you tell me?

HybridGirl: I didn't think it was important.

WolfMan: Nessie, you know that anything to do with you is important.

HybridGirl: Yeah . . . Jake? Can we go hunting tomorrow?

WolfMan: Sure, thing kid.

HybridGirl: When?

WolfMan: How about we start at dawn and don't stop till dark?

HybridGirl: See ya then, Jakey.

**HybridGirl has logged off.**

**Sethyypoo has logged on.**

Sethyypoo: When are you gonna tell her?

WolfMan: I don't know, Seth. What if she doesn't feel the same?

Sethyypoo: Only one way to find out.

WolfMan: Yeah, I know. I'll be out tomorrow.

Sethyypoo: Okay, can I be temporary Alpha?

WolfMan: No, Beta.

**WolfMan has logged off.**

Sethyypoo: Jerk. Nessie you will pay for changing my name.

**Sethyypoo has logged out.**

A/N: So do you like my names?? Sethyypoo I can't take credit for, that belongs to madeinchina371 :) (So go tell her you like it)

A/N: Please review. I don't ask for much, just say if ya love, like, or hate my story. (though constructive crit. and ideas are helpful)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Twilight isn't mine, darn.

0000000000

_Dear Diary, Jake and I are going hunting today. He's meeting me at the clearing. When we're together I feel as if nothing could ever go wrong. Diary, when will I get the courage to tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same? _

0000000000

I dress quickly, eager to meet Jake, part of our bond is that we spend a lot of time together. And our relationship is very physical, not like _that._ But little things, touches, pats, cuddling. Which I usually like but, lately, touching Jake just makes it all the much harder to hide how I feel.

I listen carefully, only Daddy is here. Guess I can't sneak out then.

I walk into the living room where Daddy is watching ESPN. "Where's Mom?" I ask quietly

"Alice is forcing your mother to go shopping with her." He replies grinning "Poor mom," I say grinning

"She's taking you tomorrow." Daddy tells me "Cool," I reply nodding "I need new clothes."

"Be safe." He says turning back to the TV. "Always." I reply running out.

I hope Daddy doesn't know about my dream, but with a father who reads minds, it's awfully hard to hide anything.

I smile in anticipation of the day ahead. A whole day of just me and him. I will have to be careful, I'm not ready to tell him yet, and I don't want him to get suspicious.

Hunting with Jake is one of my favorite things to do. You see we aren't actually 'hunting'. It's our name for a game we invented. Sort of our cross between hide-and-seek and tag.

First one to our clearing is the 'prey' that person gets to 'hide' which for us means we get to run around laying our scent. The other person gets to be 'predator', which means track the other. Then once 'prey' has been 'found' they get chased. It's timed to see how long it takes one to find the other and then how long it takes to be caught.

I arrive at the clearing. I breathe in deeply, smelling for Jake. No sign of him, that means I'm 'prey' again. I think he just likes chasing me.

I run once around the clearing, then head north. He'll be on my trail within minutes.

I run through a stream to confuse the trail, not that Jake'll be put off my scent for long. It really doesn't help that our bond is like a radar, Jake just instinctively knows where I am.

So I have to be quick, otherwise he'll catch me too fast.

I head down-wind, so not only will my scent be blown away from him but, Jake's scent will be sent straight to me.

I breathe deeply again, there - very faintly I can smell Jake, (he's in wolf-form) he's gaining fast.

I can hear his low breathing behind me, and I put on a burst of speed, leaping over a fallen log.

Now I can feel his breath on the back of my neck, I speed up, going even faster.

Then he has me, his teeth lightly nipping my neck. He's won. I turn smiling, wrapping my arms around his neck. Burying my face in his thick fur.

"You win, Jake." I say happily "But, you're not gonna get me so easily next time!" I send him images of him chasing me. I quirk an eyebrow questioningly and he nods his big head.

Giving him one more hug, I summersault away leaping into the branches of a tree. I jump from tree to tree, and Jake follows down below.

My laughter echos in the stillness.

A/N: Okay so, reviews please!

A/N: Next chapter will be Alice/Nessie bonding. I apologize if I'm making this OOC, because I'm not trying to. It's fun developing Nessie's character :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sigh . . . once again Twilight is not mine.

0000000000

_Dear Diary, today was soooo much fun. I love spending time with Jake. Just messing around, having fun. When we were hunting, he pinned me, and I wanted to pull him down on me and have him inside me. I'm not sure he didn't notice. He asked me about my 'bad' dreams, and I was hard-pressed to find a good enough excuse. I told him I'd been watching too many horror movies, but I don't think he believed me. _

0000000000

"Rise and Shine!" Alice's way-to-awake-for-this-time-in-the-morning voice sung. "Urgh." I moan in response.

"Come on, Ness, SHOPPING!!" says the demented pixie "Five more minutes." I groan hiding under my pillow.

"Nessie, do I have to get your mother." Alice says mock threatening "No, you do not have to get her mother, I'm right here." I hear my mom say

"Just get the torture over with, Ness." I hear my father say laughing "She's going to win anyway."

"Can I at least get ready in peace?" I ask sitting up in bed "Well I suppose you may have a _few_ minutes." say Alice happily

They go into the kitchen, shutting my door as they leave. I burrow back under the covers.

"I don't hear any getting ready!" I hear Alice call

"I'm up, I'm up." I moan going into my bathroom.

0000(in the kitchen during Nessie's getting ready time)0000

"Alice do you see anything?" Bella asks her sister-in-law "No, everything is clouded because of Jacob, I have trouble seeing anything that has to do with Nessie anyway." Alice replies rubbing her temples.

"She's been listening to her I-pod a lot, filling her head with music so I can't read any thoughts." Edward says frowning

"What is it she want's us to not know about?" Alice says to the room at large. "I don't know," Bella replies "All we can tell is that it has to do with Jacob."

"What about Jacob?" Alice asks "Jasper says Jake's been giving off love vibes for months, different love vibes then before, though."

"Try to find out what you can today." Bella requests

"She is an adult now," Alice says quietly "I'll see what I can get out of her today."

"Please, Alice be subtle." pleads Edward "Aw, Eddy, it's so cute to see you worried." Alice teases her brother.

000000000

"I like the shirt, but those shoes have to go." Alice critiques as I model yet another outfit.

"But I like these shoes, they're comfortable." I complain "Yes, but have no style what-so-ever." my fashion inclined demon-pixie aunt retorts.

"What about the slacks?" I ask rolling my eyes "We'll take those. Now go try on the blue halter-dress." she orders.

000000000

"Alice, I have an idea, but I need you're help." I say to my aunt as we drive home "Sure, what is it?" she asks happily

0000000000

A/N: so big plans for the next chapter! heehee, you'll have to wait til tomorrow for it though.

A/N: so get reviewing, please, please, please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Twilight isn't mine, yeah yeah, I know.

00000000

_Dear Diary, I had an idea today, I sure hope it works. The plan starts tonight, first Alice will lay the trap. The we work on the bait._

00000000

I'm in my bedroom, 'sleeping', listening to my I-pod, phase one is about to begin.

I hear Daddy's cell ring, he answers before the second ring. I hear him talking quietly, then a little 'snap' as he shuts his phone.

"Nessie, your Dad and I are going to be with the rest of the family tonight, but we'll be back by morning." my Mom says as she steps quietly into my bedroom.

"Okay, Mom. You and Daddy have fun." I mumble

I hear her leave. A few minutes more and they're gone. Phase 1 (operation removal of parents) complete. Phase 2 will commence in 15 minutes.

I get out of bed quickly, I grab the back-pack from under my bed. Inside it is my clothes and some food. Have you guessed yet? Yep, I'm running away.

Or at least as best as I can, (with a family of vampires its kind of hard to not leave a trail), and _that_ is why I need Alice's help.

I run swiftly into the night, leaping into a tree and jumping from tree-top to tree-top, it won't throw the scent completely but it will help.

I breathe in deeply, it smells like rain, perfect. Anything that'll help wash away my scent.

00000000

A few hours later, I reach my destination. A cave in the middle of no-where. Jake and I found ita few years ago. Because of it's secluded location, we can do whatever we want, and no humans would be any wiser. This'll be my hang-out until I'm found.

I settle in, getting ready to wait. It'll be a good 8 hours at least before Mom and Daddy know I'm gone. Alice didn't know about the running away, she only knew to call Dad and get Mom and Daddy out of the house. If she _had_ known, Daddy would have too. So I left her a note telling her what to do next.

Phase 2 (operation location change) is complete, Phase 3 is on Alice's end. But it won't commence until after they find I'm gone.

00000000

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is short, but more to come!

A/N: Please review, please, please, please.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Twilight is not mine.

A/N: this chapter is in third person, instead of the usual first person.

0000000000

"Edward I don't know where she is, how many times do I have to tell you that." Alice groans "She doesn't want us coming after her you know." she adds quietly

"Why did she run away." Bella says looking confused

"Maybe this is her way of telling us what she wants." Edward says slowly as he pulls out his cell-phone. "What are you doing?" asks Bella

"I'm calling Jacob." Edward replies.

0000000000

"Jacob I asked you to come over because I wanted to talk to you." Edward says slowly "Nessie ran away and I think you should be the one to bring her home."

"Why'd she run away?" Jacob asks with a confused expression "Why me?"

"Jake," Edward says quickly "Do you love my daughter?"

"Yeah, Edward you know I do. I love her more than anything."

"Then go to her, and tell her." Edward says to him

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Jake sighs

"I somehow doubt that's the case." Edward replies with a grin "Only one way to find out."

"Then I have your permission, Edward?" Jacob asks looking the other 'man' in the eyes

"Yes, I give you my blessing." Edward says nodding

Jacob smiles as he starts to phase. He runs swiftly, following Nessie's scent north.

0000000000

The heavens break forth with torrential rain as Jacob reaches the mouth of a cave.

0000000000

A/N: okay, I know this is short, but I needed a bridge chapter. : )

A/N: Please review. only a couple chapters left.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Twilight is still not mine.

000000000

I check my watch, its been 11 hours since I left home. I breathe deeply sifting through various scents, looking for Jake's. I don't smell him yet, but if all has gone well he should be here soon.

I lean against the rear wall of the cave, closing my eyes and letting my other senses take over.

Then I hear it, four steady footfalls coming towards me. They stop at the mouth of my cave. And the sky breaks forth with a steady downpour.

I open my eyes to see a large shape moving towards me in the darkness.

Jake walks slowly up to me and sits in front of me on his haunches (he's in wolf form).

Phase 3 (operation Jacob) is complete.

Jake lowers his big head until his beautiful brown eyes are looking deep into mine. I reach up and bury my hands in his fur, right under his big, silky ears.

Jake leans forward and rubs his head against my forehead, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He lays down next to me, pulling me down beside him. I cuddle up to his warmth and sigh happily.

We fall asleep laying next to each other.

000000000

I wake to find Jake back in human form (yes, he's clothed), leaning against the wall by the cave entrance.

I rise to stand beside him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"What were your dreams really about, Nessie?" he asks softly looking down into my eyes.

I reply by placing my palms on his face. _Showing_ him my dreams. _All_ of my dreams, I don't leave out a single one, and there are many, many dreams. Dreams that feature himself and I, _together._

Yes, I had dreamed of us together, doing many things, hugging, cuddling, kissing, making love.

When I finish, I look down, focusing on his chest, somewhat ashamed.

"Nessie," Jake says huskily, lifting my face to look me in the eyes "look at me, Ness. Why didn't you tell me the truth."

"I didn't know if you felt the same." I say in a small voice "I _still_ don't know how you feel."

Jake smirks then, turning his body parallel with mine, pulling me to his chest. His big right hand cups the back of my neck and his lips capture mine gently.

He pulls back slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. "Do you know now?" he asks holding me to him.

"You might have to tell me again." I say mischievously.

Jake grins wickedly as he pulls me into his arms. He rests his chin on my head, I lay my head against his chest.

But, just I'm getting comfortable, Jake shoves me out into the pouring rain. "JAKE!" I yell as I'm instantly soaked. I stumble back in the cave to see him doubled over with laughter.

I grab his hand and yank him out into the rain, soaking him. "Nessie!" He yells no longer laughing.

I put my hands on my hips, "What's the matter Jakey? Don't like you're own medicine?" I say taunting him.

"Why you little -." He grabs for me and I dance out of his reach. I run as he starts toward me.

"Catch me if you can, Jake." I call loping easily.

I hear a ripping noise behind me, and I look over my shoulder to see that Jake has phased into wolf-form.

He easily catches me, knocking me to the ground and pinning me.

He phases back into human. His eyes sexily dangerous. "Now look what you made me do, Nessie. You made me rip my only clothes."

"It was your fault and you know it, Jacob Black." I say breathlessly trying not to look at him.

"Oh, no, Miss. It was completely your fault, if you hadn't ran I wouldn't have had to chase you." his beautiful voice low and full of love.

"I love you, Jacob." I say as he pulls me to my feet. He pulls me to him, kissing me tenderly, his warm mouth, soft and gentle.

"Besides," I say panting slightly "I have clothes for you back at the cave."

He smiles, "You are a naughty little thing, Nessie. You planned all of this didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't plan _this._" gesturing around us expressively.

"C'mon, lets get back to the cave." he says before he phases.

Guess he doesn't want me getting_ too good_ a look at him.

000000000

We run back to the cave, and I get out the clothes I brought for him. I turn away as he phases and dresses.

"You can look now." Jake says coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I turn my face to his and our lips meet, we kiss passionately. I pull away breathless, and bury my face in his chest, breathing in the wonderful scent that is Jacob Black.

"Nessie, I want to ask you something." Jake says slowly "Anything, Jake." I reply

"Nessie," he says turning me to face him "I . . . Nessie, will you be my girl?"

"Yes, Jake." I say smiling. Our mouths meet in another kiss.

I truly, madly, deeply, love this man.

A/N: So what did you think? Should I do a sequel? Please review.

A/N: The winner of my competition is: (drumroll please) . . . . BreakingDawn17! who ended up with 9 points, (yes, I know I originally said 12), everybody else was tied with 3 points :D

A/N: BreakingDawn17, your prize is either a Twilight one-shot or a Twilight song-fic. Please PM me and let me know what you want :D


	8. AUTHOR NOTES IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **

it has come to my attention that not all of my loyal readers check out my stories from my profile.

so I have come here to let you know that Promise the fic I wrote for BreakingDawn17 is in my stories list, please read it.

Also, I am planning a sequel for Destiny's Call, but I need some feedback

1: should I create a new story-line thingy, or keep going on this one?

2: what should Seth do for revenge?

2.1: Should Jake find out and threaten Seth with bodily harm? if so what should the threat be?

2.2: Should Seth get revenge? if so what?


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: Twilight still isn't mine!

A/N: Well, well, it seems I'm finally updating! Okay, so if you haven't already, please check out Promise, the story I'm writing for BreakingDawn17. This chapter takes place a few days after the last one.

00000000000000000

_Hello Diary, I'm sorry I haven't written in you for a few days, but I've been distracted. After Jake came and got me, we had to convince Mom and Daddy that nothing had happened, that was an . . . interesting, conversation. Though I wouldn't really mind if Jake and I did . . . go further._

00000000000000000

I log onto my computer to find that _someone_has changed my name. Oh, my . . . Jake, hmm, I don't really want to know what Jake will say about this.

**Sethyypoo is logged on**

Sethyypoo: Hi, Nessie. How r u??

WolfMansMistress: SETH!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!

Sethyypoo: Hmm, what's that I can't hear u?

WolfMansMistress: SETH!! Y DID YOU LOCK MY NAME!!!!

Sethyypoo: Wellllll . . . .

WolfMansMistress: U R SOOOOOOOO DEAD!!!!!!

Sethyypoo: well u changed mine!

WolfMansMistress: Yeah, but you LIKE yours!!!

Sethyypoo: . . . No I don't

WolfMansMistress: Yeah u do!!!!!

**SoonToBESecondInCommand has logged on**

Sethyypoo: Leah!! Quick! Tell Nessie that she's wrong!

SoonToBeSecondInCommand: About what?

WolfMansMistress: That he likes his name!!

Sethyypoo: NO I DON'T!!

SoonToBeSecondInCommand: Yes, he does. He's in denial. O.O

WolfMansMistress: Don't give me that look, HE did it!

Sethyypoo: *whistles innocently*

SoonToBeSecondInCommand: I don't believe I'm hearing this.

Sethyypoo: That's because you're reading it!

SoonToBeSecondInCommand: *glare*

WolfMansMistress: And what's with YOUR name??

SoonToBeSecondInCommand: Just stating the truth.

**PianoMan has logged on**

**PMsLady has logged on**

Sethypoo: *screams and hides*

SoonToBeSecondInCommand: Seth, get a grip! Bella what the hell???

PMsLady: *raises eyebrow*

WolfMansMistress: Mom, your name is pms lady?????

PMsLady: whoops, I didn't think of that . . .

**WolfMan has logged on**

Sethyypoo: *peeks out of hiding place* Hello, Jake. Did you know that Bella has pms??

WolfMan: What exactly has been going on??

SoonToBeSecondInCommand: *gleefully* You'll see!

PianoMan: Bella, I need your help with _something._

PMsLady: Really??, hold on I'm coming.

PianoMan: Oh my . . .

**PMsLady has logged out**

**PianoMan has logged out**

WolfMansMistress: Oh, no, please, please, please!!!!

SoonToBeSecondInCommand: What's the matter?

WolfMansMistress: They're doing it!!!

WolfMan: Nessie???

WolfMansMistress: Oh, hi Jake.

WolfMan: What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On.

WolfMansMistress: I didn't do it! It was Seth!!

SoonToBeSecondInCommand: *rubs hands together eagerly* Here it comes . . .

WolfMan: SETH!! Leah, you have just been promoted.

**SoonToBeSecondInCommand has logged out**

**BetaWolf has logged in**

BetaWolf: Sweet . . . besides, Seth that name is incorrect.

Sethyypoo: ???

WolfMan: Do I want to know?

WolfMansMistress: Please explain

BetaWolf: *sighs as if talking to stupid children* for Nessie to be Jake's mistress, he would have to be married.

WolfMansMistress: Should I be scared that you know this?

BetaWolf: very

WolfMan: Leah, shouldn't you be on patrol?

BetaWolf: Oh, fineeee

**BetaWolf has logged out**

Sethyypoo: Guess I'd better go too . . .

WolfMan: Good. Bye. Seth.

**Sethyypoo has logged out**

WolfMansMistress: Um, Jake are u mad?

WolfMan: Not at you.

WolfMansMistress: That's good, cuz I'm totally keeping this name.

WolfMan: Why?? Oh, and I'm blocking you're parents from ever using this chat room again.

WolfMansMistress: Thank God!

WolfMan: So you doing anything tonight?

WolfMansMistress: Sorry, but my boyfriend is coming over.

WolfMan: Oh, he is, is he??

WolfMansMistress: Yup, my parents are out of town for the weekend, so he's going to stay the night.

WolfMan: You are one naughty little girl.

WolfMansMistress: You aren't going to tell on me are you?

WolfMan: No . . .

WolfMansMistress: You have half an hour to get your tail over here.

WolfMan: I can make it in five . . .

WolfMansMistress: See you then.

**WolfMan has logged out**

**WolfMansMistress has logged out**

0000000000

Well, it seems I'm going to have some company. I hope Jake likes the movie I picked out for us to watch. Well, I'll find out. I should probably get ready he'll be here in a minute.

0000000000

A/N: Okay, so in the next chapter we'll observe a nice bit of fluff between our favorite couple. And I want to know what movie you guys think they should watch. Should it be:

1: Iron Man (cuz I just saw this and now am totally in love with it)

2: Batman Begins (yet another movie i'm in love with)

3: Revenge of the Sith (what can I say I love Star Wars)

4: your suggestion

the first three all give good reasons for Nessie to cuddle with Jake *evil snickering* please tell me whatcha think when you REVIEW!!!

Oh, and have a Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
